Clutching at Pins and Needles
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: She didnt think it was possible to fall in love at sixteen. Isn't that kind of stuff only in fairytales? Top that off with growing up, and Ginny Weasley doesnt really know if she'll ever reach Happily Ever After
1. Intriguing

She had been going out with Draco for four months when it happened. They had only gotten to first base. Her naïve heart stopped her there (after all four months isn't that long) but deep down she knew the hormonal desires of a teenage girl would overcome any such thoughts. Coincidentally it was Draco who introduced them, all smug with his fancy robes and perfect girlfriend on his arm. She never thought in a million years she would be the trophy girl. She remembered the way she used to stare at the girls he went out with in awe. Respect for being so beautiful and disgust for dating the likes of Draco Malfoy. She suspected she just felt disgust for herself. He wasn't a completely bad guy, but like most of his ancestors; he was an ass. A bigheaded better-than-you-so-there asshole but then she'd remember the sweet moments like how he would randomly take her hand or kiss her on the forehead and she managed to push all thoughts of his evil-ness away from her mind.

They were at a party, a small one compared to the ones he would take her to in the future but at the moment she felt surrounded. They had danced a bit, and his skills at dancing was only another plus in the "why I'm still with him" column. He led her over to the punch bowl, and gently pushed her against the table. His lips automatically met her neck. He reeked of Vodka but after a while it became a scent she associated him with.

"Draco, not here," She murmured, though her body contradicted her words. He began to softly slide his hand up the back of her shirt, resting it gently on bare skin. She snapped back to reality when he began fingering her bra clasp. "Draco, stop," He didn't. He never did when she asked the first time; in Draco Malfoy's mind the first no always meant yes.

"Drake, I think you better listen to the girl. Weasley's tend to have a temper on them," Ginny felt Draco grin against her neck as he turned to face the boy. He looked slightly familiar but she knew she wasn't going to place him. His hair was shaggy brown, falling wisps kissing the lids of dark hazel eyes. His skin was tan, and Draco paled dramatically next to him. He stood an inch taller than the blonde(who was fairly tall at 6'1''). He stared at her, his eyes raking slowly over her body. She quickly stepped behind her boyfriend, hoping he didn't see. Draco always was the protective sort sober…but drunk he was obsessive.

"Blaise, where the hell have you been," He demanded, giving the boy- Blaise- a light push.

"Family shit. I see I've missed a lot," His eyes again landed on her and instead of shying away as she previously did she stood tall and offered her hand.

"Ginny Weasley," Her voice was cool, collected. She had picked up some things from Draco; the ability to hide emotions being only one of them.

"Blaise Zabini," She nodded, recognition finally hitting her as he shook her hand. The emblem on his ring only set her mind into further chaos. She knew that symbol…she just didn't know where she knew it from. She pulled his hand further, lifting the ring to her line of view and studying it. She definitely knew it from somewhere.

They stood by the chairs and Draco sat down, pulling her to him roughly, his arms wrapping around her waist protectively. He never let anyone get to close to her.

"So, how's it going?" He asked, his voice just a tad colder than earlier.

"Good, Mum's doing better," Draco nodded in understanding, lightly playing with Ginny's belt loop. She was wearing simple clothes, jeans and a tank top. She opted for black rather than any red…she learned the hard way that you don't wear Gryffindor colors to a Slytherin party.

"Draco, I got to get heading back," She told him, her eyes on Blaise instead of Draco. He fascinated her…and the way he looked at her. She was used to boys staring, she had filled out over the summer according to Rayne. She got a kick out of teasing the redhead about her newly acquired boobs.

_'You turn into a watermelon!'_ Her friends voice echoed in her mind. Ginny stood, brushing off her jeans.

"I'll walk you," Draco attempted to stand and simply fell back down.

"It's okay, babe, I can walk alone," She assured him.

"No, I don't want you to go alone," Ginny knew he only said that because Voldemort was on the rise and the fear of him getting into the school grew larger everyday. Blaise offered to take her and she kissed Draco lightly before they left the common room. They walked in silence before he struck up a conversation.

"So, you're going out with Malfoy now. I thought it was Finnigan when I left," She shrugged and turned back to him.

"How have I never met you and you know who my ex's are?" She questioned, staring at him with wonder.

"You don't realize it do you? You, my Ginny dear, are the most interesting girl in the school. You radiate heat, and not just from these," He tweaked one of her long red curls. "You intrigue me,"

"Do I now?" He grinned and began to walk away.

"Good night," Blaise called over his shoulder, before turning the corner.

"You intrigue me too, Zabini," She muttered, before sneaking back into the dorm and attempting to get some sleep.

Authors Note: I need to stop writing new stories and finish the old ones but I'm stupid and I really wanted to write this. Pairings will be revealed, review please.

p.d.


	2. Falling

She adjusted her skirt as she left the Slytherin common room, desperately trying to fix her mussed hair so her brother didn't flip out when she appeared at dinner. It was a known fact that Draco Malfoy's girlfriend had to sit with him, but Ginny Weasley wasn't just Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. So once a day, she demanded that she be allowed to sit with her brother and friends, the only remaining family she had at Hogwarts. She rubbed her tired eyes, her cheeks still flushed from the heavy make out session in Draco's private dorm. She felt someone begin walking next to her, and slyly grabbed her want from the waistband of her skirt. The second a hand touched her shoulder, she rounded on the person, and her mouth was mid-curse before she realized whom it was.

"Hello to you too, Miss Weasley," She allowed herself to smile softly as Blaise, before turning back to her walk. "Might I ask where you're boyfriend is this evening?"

"Showering. He has no reason to be down at the hall quickly at dinner,"

"And why is that?"

"Because that is the one time of the day, Mr. Zabini, that I am a Gryffindor," The way she said it, still following their proper façade made him smile again. Ginny wasn't like other girls. She was her own person but she still allowed herself to be marked as Draco's girlfriend. Blaise had seen how much she had changed his best friend. Subtle things of course, but they were still evident to someone who grew up with the man.

"He never allowed any of his other girlfriends to sit at their actual house tables,"

"And if you haven't noticed I am nothing like his other girlfriends. I do believe four months is a record for Draco. Four months and over a hundred fights with that scoundrel I call a brother," And despite the fact that she called him a scoundrel her eyes lit up in such a brilliant way. Different from how they were when with Draco. When she mentioned the last remaining boy Weasley at Hogwarts she almost looked innocent. She almost looked actually 16. They were nearing the Great Hall, and Blaise took the redhead's hand in his own, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Will I see you after dinner?" He asked, still acting like a proper gentlemen.

"I normally go back to the common room with Draco, but tonight I promised Rayne I'd do a girl's night," He nodded, registering Rayne as the pretty brunette Ginny was always with. Blaise waved her goodbye and they headed off to their separate tables.

"Cheating on Draco now?" The question almost caused Ginny to spit pumpkin juice all over the table. She quickly swallowed to avoid choking and rounded on her best friend. The taller brunette had a mischievous smile on her face that would rival her twin brothers.

"Ray, how dare you even think like that!" Ginny shrieked, though the volume of it was low enough for only the two to hear.

"Well, Zabini is defiantly a hunk of burning love and you have defiantly got the hots for him," Ginny wrinkled her nose and took another small sip of her pumpkin juice.

"No way,"

"The sexual tension that entered this room when you two walked in would need a chainsaw to cut," Rayne informed her.

"You know I'm with Draco and I plan on staying with him,"

"Are you actually falling for him, darling?" The brunette questioned, staring intently at the other girl.

"I don't know. I mean in the beginning it was a test. A game. Me and him wanted to see who could last the longest before breaking and kissing the other one. Then he kissed me and it spiraled. I mean, it was fun. Testing the limits, watching him defend me against his friends and Ron, then it changed. I began actually liking the little things. Like how he always has to be touching me, and not in a sexual way. Like how he'll sit completely content just holding my hand,"

"So you have no feelings for tall, dark, and hunksome over there?" Ginny looked up, and sighed.

"Not really, I mean in another lifetime sure but now…I'm content, you know?"

Rayne only nodded because despite what her friends said, she was always right and there was more to it then that. There was always more to it then that.


End file.
